


s t a r d u s t。

by shadows_of_glory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Live In Avengers Tower, Chapters Will Be Cringy, Don't Get Me Wrong I Like His New Hairdo Too Though, Don't Know How Long It'll Be, Except It's Basically Stark Tower 2.0 Because Of Tony's Remodeling, Female!Reader - Freeform, First Time on AO3? (Had An Account For a While But Never Used It), Gen, Happyish Fic?, Heroes Meet Reader (eventually), How To Use AO3?, I Just Never Worked With Marvel Characters Before, I Swear I Can Write Better Than This, I'm New After All, I'm Sorry, Just Ordinary Life, NOT RELATED TO ENDGAME, Not Specifically /Reader For Anyone, Or Any Big Plots, Reader Goes By [Y/N], Reader Is a Blog Writer (kinda), Reader-Insert, Slowish burn?, Switches POVs a Bunch Of Times, Thor Has His Long Stringy Hair Here (lol), Uses Time Skips (sometimes), Writes Philosophical Questions?, bear with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_of_glory/pseuds/shadows_of_glory
Summary: “It’s what we’re made of, after all.”(Reader (female) runs an online blog called  s t a r d u s t.)Steve, while randomly surfing the web, stumbles across it. He's hooked (for some reason) and the others eventually get curious.Relationships between the heroes and the reader isn't the point of this fic (at least, not really). Don't read if you want that stuff (I like it too, but this just isn't it).





	1. Character Lingo

**LANGUAGE LINGO USED:**

For those who are new to the fanfiction lingo, here's a list of tags I (and lots of others) might use.

(Just in case.)

 

  * [Y/N] = Your Name 



 

  * [L/N] = Last Name



 

  * [E/C] = Eye Color



 

  * [H/C] = Hair Color



 

  * [H/L] = Hair Length



 

Reader is a quiet high schooler (in school) but she does have a sarcastic side at times. She has a tendency to say witty remarks.


	2. s t a r d u s t。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve finds your blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be short. Features only Cap here.

_3rd Person's POV_

Steve scrolled idly through his newsfeed, bored. He had nothing to do, really, but it was his own fault. He'd elected to stay at Avengers Tower, all by his lonesome. Not even Bucky was there to accompany him. He couldn't really explain why he didn't want to go outside with the others... he just claimed to want to have a rest day.

So, while everyone else went out to enjoy the beautiful day and/or to train, he sat in the large living room, alone.

Suddenly, his screen flashed to a new one, and he blinked, realizing that he must've accidentally clicked on a tab which led to another page. His finger hovered over the BACK button, but he paused, looking over the site.

It had a simplistic, dark blue layout, with the background scattered with small, minimalistic stars. There was a dropdown navigation bar spread across the heading of the site, leading to numerous topics. 

Steve observed the homepage.

* * *

 

**s t a r d u s t** **。**

 

 

> _"It's what we're made of, after all."_

_Just a website pondering life's questions. Not a philosophy major, but it could be a possibility in the future._

_Sometimes it'll be impossible, random questions. Some are funny, others are serious. Other times, it'll just be thoughts I put down._

_Simply click on one of the topics in the navigation bar, and it'll bring you to one of the related posts I've made in the past. Click the screen again to get another post._

_Or, click MASTERLIST for a full list of everything I've ever posted._

_I update when I have inspiration or time._

 

_\-- ripples.of.time_

* * *

 

Huh, he thought. It sounded interesting. He had nothing to do anyway, so why not?

He clicked on the navbar's topic of RANDOM, and found himself faced with the question:

 

> Why is it said that alarm clocks are going off when they're really coming on?

Steve blinked. He'd never really thought about alarm clocks, much less considered the use of the phrase.

He clicked again. This time, it read:

 

> Would Roman paramedics refer to IVs as 4s?

The writer of the blog–– _Ripple_ , for short––was right. It really was random. But it left him wondering over such a silly question.

 

Before long, he was avidly reading everything Ripple had written. He really did find them fascinating. Some of them Steve made a mental note to casually ask over meals with the others. He'd like to see what they'd say in response.

 


	3. Thor Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title said: Thor, surprisingly, is the next person to find out about this new web site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features some flat-earth memes. Don't get angry at me.

_Steve's POV_

"Rogers!"

I jumped at the loud voice from across the room. Thor, the first to come back, sidled in cheerfully.

"Oh, Thor." I quickly turned off his phone. "You're back early."

"Indeed I am! I had a sudden craving for those fantastic Pop-Tarts. Did Stark get more?"

I shrugged. "Check the kitchen."

"'Course, 'course."

I let out a barely-audible breath of relief as he left, then frowned at my behavior.  _Why did I feel like hiding it? It's just a philosophy site, of all things._  

I heard Thor whoop.  _Guess there_ were _more Pop-Tarts._ The god of thunder blundered back into the room.

"So, friend, what have you been doing?" Thor dropped down on the other side of the couch I was on with a hearty grin as he tore open his Pop-Tart. I cleared my throat.

"Just... reading. Taking a break from all the craziness."

"Ah. What are you reading about?"

"...philosophy. Kind of."

"Is it interesting?" Thor asked absently, chewing and then swallowing.

"Very."

"May I see? I've got nothing better to do." He fixed me with a wide grin.

I blinked. "Uh..." Why did I feel territorial? What a stupid feeling. "Sure," I said instead, handing over my phone (reluctantly). 

He scrolled down the screen occasionally, wordless. He'd forgotten about eating the Pop-Tart––the biscuit was still in one hand as he read intently.

"' _If the earth is_ flat––what? Midgard is not _flat_. Where did this idea formulate?" Thor frowned.

I blanched. "Is that actually on there?" I peered over at my phone. "Oh my God, it is. Well, it's just a theory some people have about how the Earth isn't actually a sphere... it's flat. Like a disc." I looked at the rest of the question:

> _If the earth is flat_ , _how do you explain lunar eclipses?[Is the Earth's shadow a line across it?](https://i0.wp.com/braincharm.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/Flat-Earth-Funny-Memes16-5b337b1c43b39__700.jpg?resize=640%2C646&ssl=1)_
> 
> _And if the earth is flat, what happened when the infamous asteroid crashed into the planet during the Mesozoic time period?[Did they all get launched off into space?](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/f3/04/00f3048371046f6a9401fdea25988dde.jpg)_
> 
> _If the earth really is flat,[it's funny that it's the only planet––](https://i0.wp.com/braincharm.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/flat-earth-funny-memes-28-5b325364901bf__700.jpg?fit=700%2C499&ssl=1)_ [planet](https://i0.wp.com/braincharm.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/flat-earth-funny-memes-28-5b325364901bf__700.jpg?fit=700%2C499&ssl=1) _[––to be flat](https://i0.wp.com/braincharm.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/flat-earth-funny-memes-28-5b325364901bf__700.jpg?fit=700%2C499&ssl=1). _

"Wow. That's great," I remarked, chuckling. "She really is funny."

"Indeed. I must find out more about this peculiar flat-earth society...  they may be in need of some correction. What is this website called?"

"Stardust," I replied immediately, then flushed, embarrassed at how fast I'd answered.

"Stark gave me one of those tech box things... can you save it to mine as well?" Thor pulled out a slightly-cracked black iPhone. 

"...sure." I took it, accessing the browser and bookmarking the site. 

 "Much thanks, Rogers!"


	4. Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Avengers find out during a friendly group dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mild swear in this.

_3rd Person POV_

"Soooo. I've noticed that you and Point Break have been getting closer these days," mused Tony as they all had dinner in the assorted "dining room." They were lounging, spread out in the huge room; draped over the couches were Clint and Sam; Natasha and Wanda were sitting at the actual dinner table, and everyone else was somewhere else in the room. At the mention of this, the others perked up, eyes ~~sly~~ curious.

"Yeah? What about it?" Steve replied, casually sipping his water.

"Is there something going on?" Stark wiggled his eyebrows.

Natasha snickered, and Wanda giggled.

"Indeed!" Thor piped up. Steve froze in shock, as did the others.

_WHAT?!_

"We are sharing our views on Stardust's new updates, is all!"

Now they relaxed (slightly) having gotten an explanation. Steve actually wiped his brow, letting out a winded breath.

 _Wait, now they know!_ he thought, panic seeping into his mind once again.

" _Stardust_? What are you talking about?" Clint chuckled.

"It's a––a what? Rogers, what was the word you used?" The god turned to the soldier.

Steve cleared his throat. "Philosophical. It's a website that asks theoretical questions. Mostly."

" _Theoretical questions_? Damn, Cap!" Sam grinned. "Getting deep, aren't you? No wonder why you're asking all those weird questions now."

"Hey! They're perfectly logi...cal..."

Tony snorted. " _Logical_? Good choice of wording."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, you're finally introduced!


	5. [Y/N]?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter featuring you! 
> 
> This is where you meet Steve and Thor, thanks to the other Avengers. Natasha and Tony had somehow tracked you down (totally not like a stalker. I don't know how they did it.) Then, they sent your two biggest fans to "run into" you.
> 
> The workers at the coffee shop, for plot reasons, have no idea who they are. Only you. (unrealistic, I know. But so is meeting Cap and Thor in a coffee shop in real life, so...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your high school is in the city, and [F/M] means Favorite Music.
> 
> Cap is kind of awkward to others in this. Which isn't canon at all, but again, plot reasons. This one is mainly with Thor.

_Your POV_

I sighed, sliding my books into my bag. 

 _Yet another boring day... what really_ is _the meaning of life?_

_42, obviously._

"Remember to do pages 52 through 80," called the history professor. I rolled my eyes, the rest of my class groaning in reply as we all hurried out of the classroom.

 _Honestly, is my education even worth it anymore?_ I thought dryly, slinging my bag onto my shoulder and heading out. Since it was break, I could leave campus for some time.

_Time to go back to Peets*. Thank God I have free period––I do need to study for my calc test._

_And try to update Stardust if I can._

After plugging in my earbuds and listening to some [F/M] on my phone, I started my walk down the busy street. Peets was only a few blocks away, which was nice. I hummed along as I walked.

_Time Skip_

_Steve's POV_

For some reason, Nat and Tony had sent us to grab coffees for everyone at this coffee shop in [City Name]. I'd argued that Stark had a coffee machine––a perfectly good one, at that––but they'd pushed us out anyway. 

I didn't get why they sent me and Thor. Maybe they were still ribbing about that joke from a week ago.

So now I was with Thor, walking inside this coffee shop. I pushed open the door, hearing a jingling chime as I entered. Thor let out a noise of satisfaction, admiring the layout. I liked it too: it had a cozy, warm feel to it. A few people were working quietly at tables, typing on their laptops. There was a teenage girl sitting near the door, but she didn't look up as we passed. Probably out of politeness... or the fact that she didn't hear us, since she was wearing earbuds and intently writing on her own laptop.

"Alright, do you have the list?" I asked the god next to me. 

"Oh! Yes, indeed." He rummaged in his hoodie, then handed me a slightly-crumpled sheet of paper. I smoothed it out and walked to the cashier.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" The woman working the register asked with a warm smile.

I was briefly surprised––she didn't recognize us?––but smiled quickly. "Hi, so my friends gave me a whole list of things..." I slid the paper across the counter.

She laughed, not meanly, as she read over the list. "That's fine, I'll whip all this up for you in a jiffy." She quickly typed all the orders into the register. "Name?"

"What? Oh, it's Steve." I kept my answer vague, somewhat apprehensive. "Do you need his name too?" I nodded toward Thor.

"Hi, I'm Thor," said the cheerful Asgardian, grinning. I shot him a panicked look, glancing around to see if anyone had been paying attention. But no one had even looked up.  _Thank God no one heard._

The woman laughed in reply, but didn't give any reaction as to show that she knew who we really were. "I only needed one, but that's fine too. Total will be twenty-five dollars, Steve, and Thor, I suppose."

"Ha, okay. Here." I pulled out a twenty and a ten, for tax just in case. "Keep the change, uh..." I read her name tag. "Clarissa."

"Thank you very much." She took the money, placing it in her cash register. Clarissa looked back up at me with a smile. "Feel free to sit down somewhere while I fix this up for you." 

"Right, thanks," I said, relieved, as I walked off. Thor'd already wandered away, meandering around the shop with a fascinated stare. I smiled, then blanched.

_He's going to bump into her!_

Thor, who was walking without watching where he was going, was dangerously close to colliding into the teenage girl's side. 

"Thor!" I hissed, making a few people glance at me questioningly before returning to their work. I was scared he hadn't heard me, but he turned around at the last second, stepping backward a bit to avoid bumping into her. I let out a small sigh of relief––thank the Lord. That avoided a lot of embarrassment.

Thor opened his mouth, seemingly about to apologize, and the word was almost out of his mouth, but what came out was––

"You read Stardust?!"

_What?!_

_My POV_

I jumped in my chair, head whipping around to stare at the man next to me. I took in the tall build, long blonde hair, steel-blue eyes––

"T-Thor? Is that––are you––what?" I pulled out my earbuds in shock. My eyes moved to the left, and my posture became even more rigid, seeing yet another man I'd only ever seen on news channels. "C-Cap?!"

"Hey!" Thor opened his arms with a big grin. "You know me!"

"Y-yeah?" I blinked my eyes. _I have to be dreaming... what the heck... this can't be right..._

"Sorry," apologized the famous Steve Rogers, making his way over to me. I shook my head, trying to communicate that I didn't mind (since I was tongue-tied at the moment.) "He's kinda loud."

"It's fine, it's fine." I managed to say. "Um... wow, what a coincidence."

Thor didn't seem to be paying attention. To the conversation, at least. Instead, he craned his head to look at my laptop screen. His grin widened.

"A fellow Stardust reader! I've never met another, besides Rogers here!"

My eyes widened even more.

"Y-you read Stardust? Also? Both of you?"  _Oh my God––they read my website! How did they even find it? What am I supposed to do now? Do I tell them I write it?_

"Yeah. It's fantastic!" The god of thunder said enthusiastically. "Right, Steve?"

"Yes, yes." The super-soldier nodded. "Thor, tone it down a bit. You're too loud, and others are here."

"Oh. Apologies." Thor peered at my screen more. "Oh, you can type on the website now? I didn't know that."

"Oh... er... well, not really. The thing is, I'm..."

"You're...?" Thor prompted, eagerness in his eyes.

"I can type because... well..." I cleared my throat. "I... made the website?"

Steve's jaw dropped, making me blush in embarrassment. Thor didn't seem to understand, though.

"You made the website?" he repeated. "What does that mean?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "It means what it sounds like it means," I said without thinking. Then, I flinched. "Oh my Lord, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it aloud! I mean that I'm the writer. I made the Stardust website."

Thor chuckled, then froze.

"Wait. You write Stardust?"

 _That's what I said, yes..._ I nodded in answer. 

He let out a whoop, making me wince as the other customers turned to look at us with less-than-impressed stares. They turned their eyes away after, but I could still feel the aftermath of their gazes burning into my skull.

"Hey, Thor, what did I say?" hissed Steve. "Tone it down!"

"Sorry! I was excited!"

"Steve, Thor? Your orders are ready!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a common coffee shop in my town. Very nice, homey feel.


End file.
